And Now We Dance
by Elizabeth Leah
Summary: As the Reynolds' School of Magic prepares for its Midsummer Ball, a Warden turns up dead and the evidence points to the school. Can Harry both catch the bad guy and protect his daughter as the White Council closes in? Sequel to Reunion.
1. Of Tuxedos and Murder Scenes

The Dresden Files is copyright by Jim Butcher. This story is licensed under the Creative Commons as derivative, noncommercial fiction.

OoOoOoO

_Author's Note: Okay, good news and bad news. Good news: Ghost Story is out and I just finished reading it! YAY! Bad news: some stuff got revealed that contradicts this fanfiction universe I've created. Crap. (Butcher, you omniscient pile of awesome, you knew, didn't you? That'd I'd take out your toys to play?) So, for those who may stumble onto this fanfic in the future, please understand that I started all this before GS came out and I have no intention of going back and editing now because it would make it my life more complicated than it needs to be. Fanfiction is a fun little writing exercise that allows me to sharpen my claws, so to speak. The moment it stops being lighthearted fun is when I delete this account. So sorry. On to the story!_

OoOoOoO_  
><em>

"Bond. James Bond."

"Took you long enough."

I scowled at Murphy's reflection and she grinned, unrepentant, from her seat. We were in a small boutique in downtown Chicago and a little bald man knelt before me, adjusting the length of my trousers as I struck my best Bond pose.

"So," she said, "when's the dance?"

"Ball."

"What's the difference?"

"There's no groping under bleachers at balls."

"Ah. So…it's…when?"

"Midsummer's Eve. Hence the name. Are you sure you used to be a cop?"

"Pretty darn." She stood, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Harry…"

Ah, oh. Murph only ever took that tone of voice when she wanted to tell me something I didn't want to hear. We'd been friends for thirty years and have tried to be more than friends on and off for most of them. But that started cooling between us when her age really started to show. Well, cooling for her. I still thought she was pretty hot for being in her fifties (who doesn't like grey-streaked blonde hair and laugh lines?), but Murph wasn't so secure. Me? I'm a wizard. I get to look dashing for centuries.

"Yeah?" I said, moving my shoulders under the coat, making sure it fit right.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Dancing is something I happen to actually be good at. No one has gotten harmed or set on fire with me on a dance floor. I think it's pretty safe."

"But is it safe for her?"

I almost didn't tell Murphy about Maggie, when she suddenly (and I mean suddenly) reappeared, all grown up and responsible like. But Murph had been there in Mexico. Also, we were partners in my P.I. business, though it was only my name on the door, something she insisted upon. But most importantly, she would have hurt me if I hadn't told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be stupid, Harry. Eventually, someone is going to notice them and they're going to notice it a whole lot faster if you're visiting there."

"Hell, Murphy, I'm just going to a ball. I'm not taking up residence."

"I think it'd be best if everyone just came clean."

I stared at her in the mirror. "All right. Where's Murphy, and why shouldn't I kill you?"

The tailor looked up at me, a tad alarmed, and I tried to smile reassuringly. He looked quickly away. Ah, well, can't win them all.

"I'm just saying," continued Murphy, "this is a bomb waiting to go off. If the…Powers that Be knew what was going on, we may avoid some ugliness. You told me just the other day how…open minded everyone has been lately."

I let her words sink in as the tailor finished his work and backed off so I could turn around in the mirror while he checked me over. Then something she said clicked. "Wait. Did you just make an _Angel_ reference?"

She rolled her eyes. "Harry—"

The store phone rang and as the tailor answered it, I walked over to Murph, putting my hands on her shoulders. "Everything is going to be fine. I'll talk to Maggie about it the day of the ball. I'm going to be there early anyway to help set up. And one of her kids is getting ready to graduate or whatever. I need to quiz him."

"And that's another thing. How are you going to explain that kid's knowledge to the Council when he comes forward?"

"One disaster at a time, Murphy."

"Ah, excuse me," said the tailor, coming to stand beside us. He held up the phone. "It is for you, Mr. Dresden."

Oh, this couldn't be good news. There was only one other person who knew where I'd be in Chicago at that time of day.

"Heya, Mick."

A man with a very heavy British accent said, "Don't call me that."

"Sorry, McAllister. How can I help you this fine June day?"

"There's been a murder and I think it's right up your alley."  
>"I don't live in an alley."<p>

McAllister heaved the sigh of the much put upon. "Are you coming or not?"

"I'll be there. Mind if Murphy tags along?"

"As long as she remembers who's in charge of the investigation."

"Mick, remember who you're talking about. Murphy always knows who's in charge."

"Mmm." He gave me the address and hung up.

"Murder scene?" asked Murph.

"Yep."

"Am I invited?"

"Yep." I told her the address.

"I'll go get the car."

OoOoOoO

"So, you tell Mick now where you're going?" asked Murphy as she navigated Chicago traffic.

"In this day and age, where you can find someone at just about any time because of portable devices, it makes him twitchy he can't do that with me." I casually glanced over at her. "Our relationship is still new; he doesn't trust me."

"Gosh, that doesn't sound familiar at all."

I smiled. "When I'm not going to be in my office during regularly scheduled hours, I'm supposed to call into SI and let 'em know."

"How often do you remember to do that?"

"Well, we only decided this last week."

"He could just call me."

"You forget that your cell phone doesn't work around me?"

"Ah. Right."

We lapsed into comfortable silence for the rest of the trip. Mick had given us the address of a warehouse down on the docks and we knew we had the right place when we turned a corner. You'd have thought a donut truck had fallen over, there were so many uniforms.

We parked and walked up. A young beat cop, looking barely old enough to go into the Academy much less graduate, stopped us at the yellow tape.

"I need to see some ID," he said.

"Connor, I know them." Lt. McAllister walked out of the warehouse and waved. "Let them through."

Connor very nicely held up the tape for us, though I just hooked my leg over. It's easier that way.

"Dresden. Murphy," Mick said as we approached. "It took you long enough."

"It's the midday rush," said Murphy. "What'd you want us to do? Fly?"

"Well, he is the wizard." And he smiled at me. "Forget your broomstick, Dresden?"

"It's in the shop," I replied. I didn't take what he said personally. My skin had grown pretty tough over the years. Besides, some days I almost felt sorry for Mick.

Roland McAllister, a naturalized citizen from Merry Ol' England, only wanted to get some of the corruption out of Chicago. And he did pretty well—until he picked the wrong politician. Now he was head of Special Investigations, five years running, and resented every minute of it. I would have thought he'd start believing after a while but no such luck. But every day is a new day.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Come and see." He led us into the dark warehouse, it's wide doors open.

We passed some crates and boxes until we reached the very center of the building. And then I saw why he'd called me.

A man laid on his back, his arms bound to his sides and his ankles bound with duct tape, in the center of a large pentagram drawn in white chalk. On each of the five points was a partially burned black candle and in between each candle sat a small, silver bowl of burned incense. The man had a look of pure terror etched on his face, his mouth gaping in a scream. Evil roiled in the air, like the stench of rotten garbage. I took a step closer to get a better look at the man and felt my stomach drop out between my feet.

He wore a Warden's grey cloak.

Hell's bells.


	2. Trust Issues

I looked from the corpse to Murphy, giving her a hard look. She stepped forward and saw what I saw. I know she did because she got the same "oh shit" look I probably had.

"What is it?" snapped Mick, I mean, McAllister. "Do you know this man?"

I raised my eyebrow. Murphy shrugged. Okay, I can dance this dance.

"Not personally," I replied. "We belong to the same fraternal order."

"What's that?"

"Can't tell you."

If handsome British men's heads could pop off, Mick's would have. "And why the hell not?"

"Because you didn't say the magic word."

Murphy covered her mouth with her hand and turned away, suddenly finding something very interesting about a nearby crate.

Mick's mouth twisted and he spat out, "Please. Satisfied?"

"No, but it'll do. It's a fraternal order of wizards. The name isn't important."

"Wizards? That man is a wizard?"

"Yeah." I sighed, looking at the body, memorizing the features so I could describe him to Captain Luccio and the Merlin. Someone back in Edinburgh knows—knew-this guy.

"It didn't seem to do him any good."

I stiffened. Murph whirled, her hand dropping to her gun. An automatic gesture. She knew if I went apeshit, a gun wouldn't do a lot of good. But maybe it wasn't for me. I slowly turned around and walked up to McAllister.

To me, Mick isn't very tall, being of average height. It is very easy to loom over him.

"You have no idea," I growled, "about what I can do. Murphy has only known me for three decades and she doesn't have a clue as to all I can do. And I am a young wizard. If something can bind a wizard with freaking _duct tape_ and a basic pentagram, and make him die looking like Freddy Krueger is coming at him, then you'd best be worried. In fact, you should be scared shitless."

His arm twitched and I looked down. His hand was clamped onto his gun and it was half-drawn from the holster. I flicked my eyes back up. Mick's face had gone white. Yeah, I can be very scary. I eased back before he did something stupid like shoot me.

Major badass wizard I am. Bullet-dodging Neo I am not.

"Now," I said, "leave me alone so I can better examine the body and the circle."

"I'm not leaving you alone with evidence."

Bless his heart, but his voice didn't waver one bit.

"Fine," I replied. "But get the rest of your men out of here."

For a second, I thought Mick was going to argue but then he yelled for everyone to get the hell out of the building. Once they were out, I reached into one of my pockets and drew out a small bag of dust.

Magic isn't just incantations and spells learned by rote. It's also improvisation and learning how to adapt things to certain situations. The bag held an enchanted dust that normally is used for teaching apprentices about residues left behind by circle work. But it also makes for handy fingerprint dust, magic-style.

I grabbed a pinch of dust and tossed it into the air, muttering a word as I did so. The dust flew out in a glittering cape to fall over the circle and onto the floor surrounding it. At first, nothing happened. Slowly, though, red prints began to glow around the circle, one at each point of the star and one more behind the person at the top point.

"Six wizards?" said Murphy.

"Or one man in six spots," heckled Mick.

"No. Different shoe sizes."

I walked around the circle, looking at the prints. "The main caster is male. The others prints are too small for a man."

"Harry, you chauvinist. They could be teens or children."

"Keep your mouth shut, woman, or it's back in the kitchen."

She scowled playfully and Mick rolled his eyes. "So, six perps," said the lieutenant. "What the hell is in that dust, anyway? Some kind of black market stuff?"

"I'd tell you the truth but you have this thing against believing me." I knelt by the circle and held a hand over it, closing my eyes and letting the dust tell me about the feel of the spell. I began to get a very bad idea. Taking a glove out of my pocket, I put it on and picked up one of the bowls and sniffed the contents. Frankincense with an acrid edge.

Well, damn.

"What is it?" asked McAllister.

I put the bowl down and stood. "Butters is going to tell you this man died of cardiac arrest."

"But you're going to tell me magic did it."

I shrugged. "There's that not believing thing again."

Mick crossed his arms. "I need to know if you're going to go lone wolf on this one."

"Lieutenant, you know I never do that. Murphy wouldn't let me."

She snickered and McAllister looked ready to snap. "Do you recognize what's in those bowls?" he snapped.

"Frankincense. What you usually use if you're calling up bad mojo."

"What kind of bad mojo?"

"I don't know." I looked down while I said it, so he wouldn't see the lie in my eyes, because I knew exactly what was going on. And it wasn't good.

"You better not be holding out on me, Dresden."

"Now why would I do that?" I straightened. "If that's it, Murph and I will be on our way."

Without waiting on his say so, I began striding out of the building. A slip of paper sticking out from under a crate caught my eye. I don't know what about it made me lean over and pick it up, but I did. I glanced back at Mick, but he was already trying to get service with his phone. Good luck with that.

I looked down at the card.

Oh, shit.

"Harry," Murphy said in a low voice, "what is it?"

_Oh, shit._

"Harry?"

I looked down at her. "It's an invitation to the ball at Maggie's school."


	3. Uninvited

_Author's Note: I have to say, this chapter was insanely hard to write and that's kind of why it's so long. Pre-GS Harry voice was warring with Post-GS Harry voice and the screaming was echoing—GAH! Someone please tell me how this chapter could be better... ***headdesk***_

OoOoOoO

"This...is a disaster."

Maggie glanced over at Iantha and smiled. The old ballroom, usually used for indoor P.E. and magic practice, had been given a makeover over the past week. Teachers and students pitched in to scrub every bit of dust and grime off the columns, statuary, and molding. The floors were buffed to a high shine.

Now, students, in pairs, were trying to waltz as a classical piece echoed through the room. Cameron stood in a corner beside the record player, calling out directions. A few of the pairs glided easily but most of them looked like jerking toasters. There were more than a few accidents accompanied by yelps and low curse words.

Finally, Cameron waved her arms and yelled, "Stop!"

"Can't we just have a mosh pit?" yelled one of the older students.

Maggie snickered. "I'll be in my office, Ms. Smith."

Cameron waved a hand in acknowledgment and Maggie left, Iantha hard on her heels. Being Saturday afternoon, theirs were the only footsteps in the hall.

"We do this every year," remarked Iantha. "You would think they would have learned by now."

"Well, it's not like there's much practice. The Christmas party isn't much of a ball, after all."

They entered the familiar confines of the study. Iantha sat in one of the armchairs. "How many people are coming?"

"Most of the invitations were answered. It'll be a good crowd this year. I'm thinking, with students and teachers, about sixty?"

"I hope none of the Fae make trouble."

"I've already sent a message to the Summer Knight. There shouldn't be a repeat of last year's fiasco."

"I like Fix. Does he know what we are, exactly?"

"The Fae always know more than they say."

"True."

A loud bang from the front door echoed through the house. "What on earth?" asked Iantha.

Together, they strode out, their wands in hand. A few teachers poked their heads out of rooms but Maggie said, "Hang back unless I need you."

They nodded nervously. Once at the front door, Iantha grasped the knob and, when Maggie nodded, yanked the door open.

Harry Dresden loomed over them in the entrance. Maggie almost sagged with relief. Over her shoulder, she called, "It's all right."

Like little prairie dogs, the teachers withdrew into their rooms.

Of course Harry would be the only person with magical talent who could knock on the door without being fried. He was the one who helped build the wards.

"You're supposed to call ahead," she admonished him.

"This is too important. Hey, Iantha."

"Dresden," purred her friend. Maggie tried really hard not to roll her eyes.

"Can we talk in your study, or are you going to make me stand out here?"

Something in the way Harry's mouth grimaced brought the knot of tension back into her stomach. Maggie nodded and led the way back to her office. She could hear waltz music wafting from the ballroom.

Once ensconced in her study, Maggie sat at her desk, folded her hands on her ink blotter, and said in her best Headmistress voice, "How can I help you, Mr. Dresden?"

He raised a brow while Iantha made a scoffing noise. Harry sat at one of the chairs facing her. "Well, Ms. Reynolds," he said, "you have a problem."

There was a loud clatter and shout. Harry jerked but Maggie didn't even flinch. "Waltz practice. What kind of problem, Mr. Dresden?"

The atmosphere thickened and Iantha said hastily, "I'm going to make sure no one is hurt." And she left. Quickly.

"You're mad," said Harry.

"Damn right." She dropped the routine with a slam of her hands. "You can't just show up when you want to, Harry. I still haven't decided how much I want you around."

"I wouldn't have come if it weren't important."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what the hell is?"

She sighed in aggravation. "Point is, if you're going to show up, don't do it in such a way that the whole damn school notices!"

"I start skulking around here, people are going to think I'm your boyfriend."

Her lip curled in distaste. "The less you're seen, the better, and I don't mean just by the students."

He studied her for a long moment. "What do you mean?"

"Someone sighted Wardens in town a few days ago."

"Hell."

"Exactly."

"Then what I have to say is only going to make matters worse."

"Oh, I can't wait."

"I got called out to a crime scene today."

"So? Isn't that what you do?"

"It was a dead Warden."

Maggie felt her mouth go dry. "A Warden?"

"Yep." He briefly described the crime scene. "I think it was a drawing spell."

"Never heard of it."

"And you shouldn't have. It's very black magic. You draw power from another wizard into yourself and he dies in a very painful manner."

"And whoever it was was damn powerful to start with if he could restrain a Warden with duct tape."

"Exactly. There may have been wards on the tape but I didn't get a good enough look."

"So, what does this have to do with me?"

He tossed a card onto the blotter. "Maybe everything."

Picking up the card, she felt herself blanch. "It's an invitation to the ball."

"Uh-huh."

"We sent out about fifty of these."

"You don't say?"

"But this isn't one that got sent out."

Harry went still. "What?"

She held it up. "See the spelling error? This was one of the test ones we made before printing the whole batch. Only someone from the school could have gotten this. The test ones were burned. Supposedly."

Maggie could see Harry's mind work that over for a moment. Finally, he said, "Crap."

"Yep." She took a deep breath. "And, what? It was just laying on the body?"

"No. Nearby, under a crate."

"Could be a plant."

"Could be."

"But someone would have to have gotten it first."

"Yes."

They sat in silence for a moment. Maggie felt the weight of Harry's eyes. He looked at her as if calculating her, trying to see an angle, maybe. It pissed her off.

"It wasn't me," she snapped. "And if it was... Stars and stones, Harry, I wouldn't leave a clue like this just lying around."

He nodded. "I know."

"So...this is a warning? That the school is next? But if the person could get their hands on this, that means they've either found a way through our wards-"

"Or is a student or a teacher."

Maggie stared down at the card as the waltz music began again, leaking faintly through the door. "I have a serious problem."

"We," Harry corrected softly.

She looked up at him in surprise...and with a trace of gratitude. "So, what's next?"

"I have to go to Edinburgh to report this. I won't mention the invitation but, Maggie, the Council isn't going to stop until they've found the killer. If the trail leads them here..."

"Are you saying you can't protect me?"

He flinched at the words and even she winced a little. A sudden image, maybe a memory, of a bloody stone altar flashed through her mind. She rubbed her forehead.

"I'm saying," Harry said, "that we may have to consider telling them. If Wardens are already sniffing around, then something brought them here. It may be connected to this murder. It may not." He took a deep breath. "To avoid a larger disaster, we might have to come clean." It almost sounded like he was quoting someone.

"We can't. We'll all die."

Growling, he stood and paced away, stopping in front of a book case, his arms crossed. A moment of strained silence passed.

"We're hip deep in shit and sinking fast, aren't we?" she asked quietly.

He bowed his head and said nothing.

Finally, she said, "This isn't entirely my decision to make. Can you put off your trip to Edinburgh, until I can call a teacher meeting?"

"If the killer is one of them, then that's the one thing you shouldn't do." He turned. "Yes or no, Maggie. I can't put it off."

She weighed the options, the consequences, the sheer amount of danger they were in, and the frightening notion that there was someone in the House she could not trust.

Taking a deep breath, Maggie said, "Fine. But I'm going to Edinburgh with you."


	4. A Visit To The Wardens

_Author's Note: I am sorry that this is so short, but I'm trying to plan this a little more carefully now. Also, it's been a week since my last chapter, and I felt like I owed it to my readers to put something out. Hopefully, a longer chapter will be out later this week._

OoOoOoO

I was not stupid enough to go straight to the Merlin. I like to think that, over the years, I've gained just a little common sense.

When we passed the first checkpoint, I led Maggie down the corridors to the Warden offices. In the corner of my eye, I noticed her shoulders stiffen a little as more grey-cloaked wizards passed us. I tried really hard not to scowl. I hadn't wanted her to come. We had yelled about it for a few minutes, but when Iantha walked in and supported her, I threw up my hands in disgust.

Major wizard undone by two women. There went all my street cred.

We came to a stop at Luccio's door. I turned to Maggie. "Let me do the talking," I said.

"Yes," she said, "because you're a world-class negotiator."

"You've never seen me negotiate."

"No, but I've heard enough about your attempts."

I scowled at her and knocked on the door. Everyone's a critic.

"Enter," came a muffled voice.

Opening the door revealed a cluttered, small office. It looked like just about any detective's office in a major city: desk, two chairs, filing cabinets, paper strewn everywhere. Except, there was no computer and no coffee pot, and it was lit by lamplight. A cup did sit next to Luccio's elbow, but I knew it really contained tea. Luccio wasn't much a coffee person, surprisingly. You kind of expect Italians to be guzzling espresso all the time.

Luccio glanced up at me before returning to the paper in hand. "What do you want, Dresden?"

Believe it or not, but Luccio and I had been lovers once. It was pretty hot. She's pretty hot, for being centuries old, but that was mostly because of Corpsetaker switching bodies with her. I'd say it was a long story but that's really about it.

I gestured for Maggie to go in ahead of me and I closed the door behind us. "Captain Luccio, this is Maggie Reynolds."

"Hello, Captain," said Maggie.

Luccio looked up—and something flashed in her eyes. She straightened, one hand dropping below sight, and her body language changed. Some would have found her smile warm and welcoming but I knew she was getting ready to lay down some serious shit.

"Good morning, Ms. Reynolds. How can I help you?"

"Cut the crap," I said. "All three of us know you've been monitoring the mansion. That's why we're here. Well, partially."

Luccio frowned and slowly drew out her hand. In it was her wand. "Excuse me for being cautious. One of our Wardens is missing."

"That's another reason why we're here."

"Oh? Did you find his corpse in Ms. Reynolds' broom closet?"

"Hey-" Maggie began. I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Luccio, damnit, put the wand away and listen for five minutes."

Maggie slammed her elbow in my side and I let her go, even though that didn't hurt. Really. It didn't. My grunt was really a belch in disguise.

"Captain, please," said Maggie. "I did not kill the Warden."

Luccio froze. "Terrence is dead?"

Oh, this was going to hell on a slip-n-side. "I was called out to a crime scene today," I said. "The victim had been a Warden." I described him.

"That's Terrence." Luccio looked away for a moment, her face pale. Her sharp eyes flicked back to us. "He was in charge of observing Ms. Reynolds' gathering of warlocks-"

"It is not a gathering of warlocks," Maggie said hotly. "It is a school for wizards who have nowhere else to go!"

Luccio blinked at that. "A school? For witchcraft and wizardry?"

"...Yes."

The corners of her lips twitched. "And...are there owls?"

Maggie sighed and sank into an empty chair. "Can we move on from that?"

"She gets that a lot," I said.

"Dresden, how the hell did you get wrapped up in this?" the captain demanded.

"Uh-"

"I went to him for help," said Maggie. "A real warlock came in with a group of students, nearly killing us, and Mr. Dresden helped us capture him."

Luccio nodded. "We did become more interested in the school after that fire. But that doesn't change the fact you're housing warlocks, Ms. Reynolds."

"These are kids who broke laws they didn't even know existed."

"That changes nothing."

"It changes everything! When these kids are taught what is right, when they've seen the error of their ways, they choose the right path."

"And you've already had one go homicidal on you. The risk is too great."

"Is it?" I interjected. "Look at me, Luccio. Hell, look at Molly. We both came within a hair of being axed."

"And you've shown respect to the Laws of Magic ever since," sneered Luccio.

"If M-Ms. Reynolds was really a warlock, would she come here? Would she risk everything?" Reaching into my duster, I drew out the invitation I had found and tossed it onto Luccio's desk. "This was found at the crime scene, most likely a plant. It could have only been gotten from someone at the school. Now, tell me, what kind of a person would let the Captain of the Wardens see that kind of incriminating evidence?"

Luccio picked up the card and read it. Maggie took the pause to say, "My children are in danger, Captain. Please help us."

I watched as Luccio looked from the card, to my daughter, to me, and then back down to the invitation. Luccio was really a beautiful woman, even if the body was not the one she was born with. But underneath that beauty sat a calculating mind and a real heart. Finally, she nodded.

"All right." She stood. "We'll go to the Merlin."

Well...yay?


	5. The Merlin Is Always Right

"I don't like this," Maggie muttered as they followed Luccio down the hall.

"We don't have a choice," whispered Harry, bending a little so she could hear him. "The Merlin and I don't always get along but a Warden is dead. If we keep him out of the loop, worse shit will happen."

She grimaced but didn't argue. Eventually, after a few corridors and stairs, they came to a large set of double doors with grey-cloaked Wardens flanking it.

"Is the Merlin available?" Luccio asked.

"Yes, Captain," replied one. "Just a moment." He opened the door and disappeared through it. He emerged a second later. "Go on in, Captain." He held it open for them.

They entered a large study. Bookcases crammed to the gills lined the walls. Tables covered with more books, scrolls, bottles, bags, mortars, pestles, and objects ran down the room, leaving only just enough room to walk down the center and to peruse the cases. At the other end of the room was a large oaken desk, and there sat the Merlin. With long white hair and liquid blue eyes, he looked more like someone's grandfather.

He looked up from a paper. "Captain Luccio, this can't be good, if you have Harry Dresden in tow." He set the paper down and sat back. "And who else is this?"

They stopped in front of the desk. Luccio gestured to Maggie, saying, "This is Maggie Reynolds. I'm sure you recognize her name from the report."

"I do."

"She claims the gathering is a school for..." Luccio's lips twitched a little. "For wizards."

The Merlin blinked. "A school? For wizards?" He looked questioningly at Luccio, who was trying not to laugh again. Obviously, he had never read Harry Potter.

"Yes, Honored Merlin," said Maggie. "We take in youths who are not aware of the Laws of Magic, who have no one to teach them. We find them through contacts in the community."

"And have any of these...youths broken the Laws of Magic?"

She could lie, but it was a trap. The Merlin knew damn well that they had. "Honored Merlin, how can they be punished for something they knew nothing about?"

He smiled. "So, yes? Then justice-"

"You're going to kill children who didn't know any better? I have a nine year old among my charges, Merlin. Are you going to murder her as well?"

He stood, leaning forward and bracing himself against his desk. "Don't you dare question me, girl. The darkness corrupts. What's to keep a warlock from being one of your number? Your school is a danger and a risk."

"It is true that we have encountered a warlock, but we took care of it. And without loss of life to anyone." That wasn't exactly true, but they were far too late for that poor girl. She tried very hard not to think about the boy combing a corpse's hair.

"I cannot allow you to continue on."

"I-"

Harry gripped her shoulder and said, "Honored Merlin, there's another reason why we've come to you. A Warden has been murdered and we think the school is in danger." He related what they knew so far.

"It is as I feared," the Merlin said. "The school must be disbanded. What we will do with the youngest will be discussed, but the older-" 

"No!" cried Maggie.

"SILENCE!" The chamber shook with the effort of the Merlin's shout. "Captain, take this woman into custody."

Harry took a step forward, sweeping his duster back and drawing out his blasting rod. With utter calm, he leveled it on the Merlin's nose. "No."

The wizard spluttered. "You-you _dare_-"

"Yeah. I dare. She came here, to you, for help. Does that sound like a guilty person to you? And do you honestly think I would help a bunch of warlocks? Honored Merlin?"

"Luccio!"

"Ah," said the Captain, "I think Dresden is right."

"If you will not, then I-"

"You," interrupted Harry, "are thinking about doing a very stupid thing."

With that, the temperature of the room plummeted. Ice began to form on everything. Their breath puffed white on the air.

"How dare you," said the Merlin, "come into my study and threaten me. I will not be intimidated into helping criminals."

"Criminals that come asking for help? Maggie, we're leaving. We'll let you know who the real criminal is. I'll be sure to send his head by overnight mail." He reached out and guided Maggie to stand behind him as he began to back up. Frost crunched under their feet.

What felt like an eternity later, they reached the doors. Maggie groped behind them, her fingers stinging as they scraped the frozen metal. She scrabbled for a moment before opening the door, a shower of ice falling on them.

The Wardens yelped and stepped back. "Dresden," said one, "what the hell?"

"Just a disagreement," he replied dryly.

"Stop him!" cried the Merlin. "Arrest that woman!"

The two Wardens hesitated. Finally, one stepped forward and grabbed Maggie. She turned, raising her fist.

"What in the hell is going on here?" cried a voice.

"Hi there, Ebenezar," said Harry.

An old man in overalls came clomping up the hall, leaning on a staff. "Something wrong, Hoss?"

"No, sir. Just a disagreement."

Ebenezar came to stand beside him. "Who's your friend?"

"Maggie Reynolds."

"The girl gathering the warlocks?"

"Does every damn body know about that?"

"Just about." He looked into the study. "Those books will mold when they thaw."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

He smiled and finally gave Maggie a good look. An expression flicked over his face, but it was too fast for her to understand. "Maggie, is it?"

"Yes, sir," she said.

He looked at Harry with a question in his eyes. Harry inclined his head slightly. "Ah." Ebenezar turned back to the Merlin. "Is the Senior Council needed, Honored Merlin?"

"No, it is not, Ebenezar."

"Then what-"

"Warden Terrance," said Harry, "is dead. Ms. Reynolds and I have reason to believe the killer is holed up in her school."

"School?"

"For witchcraft and wizardry."

"If that's another one of your jokes, Hoss-"

"No, sir."

"So. No warlocks?"

"No, sir."

"You're certain?"

"Yes, sir."

"Honored Merlin, you know how I vouch for Dresden." He scratched his jaw. "And it seems awful strange for someone gathering warlocks to come to Edinburgh."

Silence filled the hall. Thawing frost dripped water in the study. Finally, the Merlin said, "Let her go, Lawrence. I will not assign any men to help you, Dresden, and I will not allow any to go with you. But I will call the Wardens off. When you've found the killer, report back, and then we will discuss the matter of this...school."

"Fair enough." Harry lowered the rod. "If you get everything out into the sun quickly enough, there won't be any mold. Lets go, Ms. Reynolds."

He turned and walked away, Maggie hurrying to catch up with him.

"Did you-" she began.

"Yep."

"But, it was-"

"Stupid?"

"Yeah."

"Probably."

"Won't the Merlin hate you for undercutting his authority?"

"He already hates me."

"Yeah, but-"

"I don't like to think about it."

They walked on in silence until they passed the last checkpoint. Maggie said, "I thought you weren't the Winter Knight anymore."

"I'm not."

"Then how did you make the ice?"

He grinned ruefully. She sighed.

"You're not going to tell me."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Wizard's prerogative." And with that, he opened the Way.


	6. Teacher's Meeting

_Author's Note: So sorry for the long silence. Got kind of caught up in another fanfiction. And this chapter sucks. Sorry, sorry!_

OoOoOoO

"Why are we here?" asked Maggie as we entered my apartment.

"I'm going to be staying at the school until we get this figured out." I picked up the phone. "And I'm bringing a friend."

"Harry-"

I held up my hand as the phone on the other end rang. After a few moments, someone picked up and a sultry voice said, "Aurora, where we make your fantasies come true. How may I direct your call?"

"Molly, if only your father could hear you."

"Harry? What the hell are you doing calling me at work?" She tried to sound annoyed but I could hear the smile in her voice.

"You said I should start treating you like a big girl, right?"

"Yeah."

"I need your help. I-"

"Wait. You can tell me when I get to your apartment. Do I need to pack anything?"

"Just a bag for a few days."

There was a brief pause. "Why, Harry, is this an excuse to take me away and seduce me somewhere?"

I felt a slight flush begin to creep up my throat. "Just hurry the hell up." And I slammed down the phone. There. That put her in her place.

"Who was that?" demanded Maggie.

"Molly. She's a former apprentice. Really smart and good at subtle magic, and subtle is what we need right now, I think. Um." I jerked a thumb toward the kitchen. "Help yourself to whatever is in there. I'll just be a few minutes."

I ducked into my bedroom and began stuffing clothes into a duffel bag. Good thing I did laundry the other day. After packing clothes, I went down into the subbasement.

"Hey, Harry," said Bob, "thought I heard a sweet voice up there." Bob wagged his nonexistent eyebrows. "Got a hot date?"

"That's Maggie up there."

"Oh. Is she hot?"

I glared at Bob as I grabbed my emergency magic bag (or the "shit hitting fan now" bag as I like to call it). "I don't know how long I'm going to be gone, Bob."

"Wait. I'm not going with you?"

"I'll be at Maggie's school. Probably best if you stayed here, out of sight."

"Right. Because we don't want me corrupting a bunch of virginal school children."

"See? I knew you'd understand."

"Harry, I don't think-"

"It'll be fine, Bob. It's a straight-up detective case. I think I'm pretty good at those."

Bob muttered something about pride going before a fall but I ignored him. "See you in a few days."

"Yeah, yeah."

I left the lab and went back upstairs to find Maggie eating from a box of chocolate chip cookies while sitting on the couch. "Huh," I said.

"What?"

"I didn't even know I had those."

She smirked as I came around to sit beside her. We sat in silence for a long moment.

Finally, I asked, "How're the preparations for the ball going?"

"Well enough."

"Do you mind if I bring someone?"

She looked at me in surprise. "You have a date?"

"Well. Sort of. More of a friend."

"Uh-huh. Well, okay. It's fine."

"Is it that weird that I might have a date?"

"No! No. Just...my dad dating. I guess maybe it is a little weird."

After a pause, I said, "The nightmares getting better?"

"If by better, you mean do I wake up screaming less, then, yeah. They're getting better."

"That's good, I guess."

We didn't say anything else and, when the door opened, I leapt to my feet. Molly looked at me quizzically as she came in.

"Hey, Harry," she said, closing the door behind me. "That her?"

"Uh, yeah. Maggie, this is Molly Carpenter. Molly, meet Maggie Reynolds."

The two women nodded at each other, sizing each other up. Something passed between them and they smiled. Well, glad we got that sorted.

"Ready, Molls?" I asked.

"Yep. But are you going to tell me what's going on?"

So I did.

OoOoOoO

When we stepped out onto the NeverNever in front of the house, Molly gazed up at the house. After a pause, she said, "This isn't a castle. How can you have-"

"Oh, for Heaven's sake," said Maggie, striding away.

"She gets that a lot," I said.

"If it's there," Molly replied, "I gotta go for it."

I grinned and followed Maggie with Molly trailing behind me. It was late evening and the rest of the school was at dinner. Maggie took us up to the guest rooms, told us to come down when we were settled, and left.

My room had a good view of the side yard, and I could see the roof of another wing of the mansion. Probably the ball room? I dropped my duffel by the bed.

"Hey." Molly walked in. "So what's our cover?"

Damn. Knew I was forgetting something. "Whatever Maggie suggests, I guess we roll with it."

"You could be the mysterious new professor and I can be your assistant."

The way she said that made it sound like dirty. Or maybe I made it sound dirty. Holy shit, I am a dirty old man. I shrugged, shucking off my duster and tossing it across the bed. "Ready for some dinner?"

"Sure."

I had only been in the mansion once before, but all we had to do was follow the smell of food and the sound of loud conversation. When we entered the dining room, all the kids fell silent as they noticed us. I straightened my shoulders and saw Molly smirk out of the corner of my eye.

Maggie stood from her place at the table. "Everyone, I'd like for you to meet Mr. Harry Dresden and his friend Molly Carpenter. They'll be staying with us for a few days. Mr. Dresden will be sharing his expertise on thaumaturgy."

A few of the teachers gave her sidelong looks. I waved. "'Sup," I said.

Molly snickered, looking at my t-shirt. I looked down, suddenly remembering I put on my "Come to the Dark Side, we have cookies" shirt, with Vader in the background. Oh, yeah, I definitely looked the part of a teacher.

We walked up the center aisle and took our seats at the end of the table. Maggie sat down and no one spoke as food and drink were passed to us.

After a few awkward minutes, one of the teachers said, "So, Mr. Dresden, do you have any teaching experience?"

"I taught Molly here," I said. "Molls, was I a good teacher?"

Looking up, her eyes wide and innocent, Molly said, "Sometimes I have nightmares. But, overall, it was all right." Then she returned to her potatoes.

I kicked her under the table and her lips quirked a little. I turned back to the teacher. "She likes to joke."

The teacher's mouth formed a little "o" and she went back to her meal. No one spoke to us again after that.

When the meal finally ended, Maggie announced there would be a special teachers' meeting. Since we were teachers now, Molly and I followed everyone to a parlor adjacent to the dining room. It was a nice room, with leather couches and chairs and a sideboard with alcohol. I wondered how many kids tried to get into this room with magic.

Once everyone was assembled, sitting in various chairs (I decided to stand by the sideboard), Maggie placed a hand over the closed door and whispered. A pressure filled my ears for a moment and then I heard a low POP!

"There," she said, turning back to them. "We can begin."

One of the teachers said, "Maggie, as much as we appreciate your leadership, it would've been nice to know we were getting a new teacher."

"Mr. Dresden is here only temporarily. Sort of a seminar course. It was mentioned when he was here last."

"Yes," said Lawrence. I briefly wondered what the hell he was doing there. "But it wasn't fully discussed."

"I'm sorry for dropping this on all of you, but Mr. Dresden is a busy man and we weren't sure when his schedule would open up again."

"Why did he barge in here earlier today?"

"Um."

I came around the sideboard. "I had some emergency business with Ms. Reynolds."

"What kind of business?" he asked.

"The private kind."

Lawrence frowned and looked ready to ask again when another teacher spoke up. "For how long will you be with us, Mr. Dresden?"

"Ah...a week."

"Yes," jumped in Maggie. "I think a week is sufficient time. You know, I don't think you know everyone. Let me introduce the staff."

Once introductions were over, they talked about the mid-summer's eve ball. I was surprised at the level of security they were putting down.

"For the faeries," Maggie explained. "There was an incident last year."

As everyone talked, I let my eyes sweep the room. There were ten teachers altogether, their subjects ranging from mundane stuff like English to more interesting subjects like potions. Lawrence seemed pissed to the nines that I was there. Ms. Cameron seemed nervous. But the rest of them looked a little irritated but ready to shrug all this off and move on. Maybe it wasn't unlike Maggie to do something off the cuff, after all.

The meeting only took an hour and Maggie walked Molly and I back to our rooms.

"You'll start your class on Monday," she said.

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"Sundays are our lazy days. Breakfast is put out at nine, lunch is at one, and dinner at six. You can explore the mansion if you want. On Monday, breakfast will be at six, and classes start at eight. Since you're just doing the one, you'll be teaching at one, in the lab. Lunch is at noon. Dinner at six."

"Are there always teacher's meetings?"

"We usually have the one on Fridays but, because of the ball, we've been having them more often."

"And did you discuss the invitations at the meeting?"

"Well, yeah, of course. Harry, everyone knew about them. A teacher could have gotten one, or even a student. It wasn't a secret or anything."

We had reached our rooms. "Maggie, everything is going to be fine. We'll find out who did this."

"I hope so, Harry. I really do."


	7. Hiatus

I regret to inform you that this story is going on hiatus. I want to be able to give you something quality to read and I really can't figure out where I'm going with this story. I may come back to it. I may not. I don't know.

To all my readers: I'm very sorry, but keep me on your alerts! Because I may surprise you!


End file.
